Nuthin' But Net
}} The rescue party is captured. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * chief grukgruk ◀ ▶ * Grey-Shirted Orc ▶ * An Orc Transcript Elan: I still say we can talk to the orcs. If they've begun worshipping Banjo, then they are obviously highly enlightened individuals who will listen to reason. Durkon: Aye, well, we can try talkin' ta 'em AFTER we rescue Lien. Daigo: I agree. Better to— Daigo walks through a tripwire, "snag!" A net comes down, "sproing!" Elan: GAH!! Elan: Oh man! A net! Now WE'RE captured, too! Daigo: No need to panic, it's just a hunting snare. It's intended to trap animals. Elan: Oh, cruel world, that we, people who were doing the rescuing, now need to be rescuinged ourselves! Daigo: No, it's OK. I'm pretty sure we can just lift up the edges and crawl out. Elan: Now that we have fallen into the clutches of our enemies, is there any hope for escape? Daigo: Actually, Elan, we're escaping right now. Elan: ANY HOPE AT ALL?!?!? Elan is still under the net, Daigo and Durkon stand aside. Elan: If only there was a way to free ourselves, but alas, we are helpless! Daigo: OK, seriously, Elan, stop screwing around. Durkon: Blast it, lad, have ye gone completely daft, instead o' yer usual mostly daft? Elan: OK, OK, sure, we can get out of the net. But obviously, we're supposed to be captured here. You know, so the story continues the right way. Elan: Otherwise, there wouldn't be a net in our path in the first place. Elan: I just figure it would be easier to not fight it for once. If we're going to get taken prisoner anyway, I'd rather not get my butt kicked first. Daigo: That's ridiculous. The whole point here is to AVOID being captured. Elan: Right, which is why it's guaranteed that we WILL be captured. Elan: Where's the dramatic tension in us waltzing in and succeeding? Durkon: Och, by Thor's ankle...if 'n yet gonna stay thar, we'll come back fer ye after we get tha lass. Elan: No, seriously, guys! Save yourself a world of hurt, get back under— Orc (off-panel): intruders! grukgruk (off-panel): get them! Grey-Shirted Orc (off-panel): for banjo! Durkon (off-panel): Holy wor—OW!!! Durkon's concentration is broken, "fizzle!" by the arrows, blows, and stabs that he and Daigo take off-panel, "ffft! ffft! ffft! whumph! thunk! thunk! splortch!" Daigo (off-panel): Ahh! Elan , Daigo and Durkon are captured and tied up. The latter two are injured and Durkon is gagged. Elan (singing): Fight, fight, fight, fight the urge to say, "I told you so!" D&D Context * Holy Word is a powerful 7th level cleric spell that has the power to blind, deafen, paralyze and/or kill all who can hear the holy utterance. Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Grey-Shirted Orc. External Links * 556}} View the comic * 80362}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Bardic Music Category:Uses Holy Word Category:Banjo, God of Orc Island